


Eye Of The Beholder

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira/OC OC's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Of The Beholder

It's dark and quiet where we are right now.

The only sound I can hear is the drip-drip-drip of water leaking from the already hole-filled pipes in this place.

It's also really cold too; I feel you to try to snuggle against my back to get warm, but to no avail.

It's the chains that we are being held in; they are preventing you from being close to me.

It's also the height we are being held up at; if we were on the ground we wouldn't be having problems like we are now.

God, I wish I could speak to you to pass the time, but my words can't come out when a gag is preventing them from doing so.

Same with you as I can see your body and face from the angle that they've made me face.

I look you over, to make sure you're not hurt anywhere.

Because of your condition now, I worry more when you're sick or hurt.

This time is no different.

As my eyes wander your body, I see your shirt flex around your stomach area.

The baby's kicking isn't it; I can see it in your eyes.

She knows we're in trouble, doesn't she?

She must have some of my genes then.

God, how did they find out about her!

If I had tried harder to keep you both a secret, you wouldn't be here.

I spare a glance in your direction while you're not watching me.

I sigh at my stupid brain for not working up a plan to get us out of here right now.

I feel so guilty for you having to go though this kind of thing again.

Oh Petra, I never meant to drag you back into this business at all.

You're supposed to be retired now; your last time to be was after that stunt you pulled with Overdrive where you almost lost me.

It supposed to be just me in this game with the others who were supposed to be keeping an eye on you while I battled.

But, I know you.

You just can't stand there and wait for me to get back if the battle takes too long.

If it's longer than 5 minutes, you start to worry about me.

If it's longer than 10, you start fidgeting and can't stop till I get back.

But, this time, you made it to 20 minutes before you decided something was wrong.

You were right about that, but you didn't need to come after me.

I jolt out of my thoughts as I catch your eyes on me.

You're looking at me now; you can see the guilt in my eyes can't you...

You know that I feel guilty for this.

But to my surprise when I look up into your eyes, I see something that shouldn't be there in my opinion.

I see only relief and reassurance in your doe brown eyes because you and the baby know that I will get you out of this mess.

But, I still doubt that fact.

My eyes drop from yours and I can see our little girl kicking though your shirt again.

I smile behind my gag, all my doubt gone.

I will get us out of here, babe.

All three of us.

I promise.

Just give me some time.


End file.
